Criminals Meet Autobots
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, and Trevor Phillips. Three criminals who decided to lay low after robbing the Union Depository. Now they go to Jasper, Nevada for a score. All they came for was to rob a bank. They didn't expect to be pulled into an alien war and have two FIB agents joining the ride with them. Rated T for swearing. Full summary inside. Crossover story.
1. Michael, Frankin, and Trevor

**Disclaimer: *bangs head on computer* I have too many stories that are incomplete and my brain is still not satisfied! If making this doesn't satisfy it then frag it all! **

**Michael: Calm it kid!**

**Me: Who you calling kid old man?**

**Michael: OLD MAN?!**

**Franklin: *sighs* My head already hurts and Trevor isn't even here yet. Anyway, Shadow Katakura doesn't own Grand Theft Auto 5. It belongs to Rock Star Games.**

**Me: And I don't own Transformers Prime. It belongs to Hasbro, the Hub, and whoever else owns it.**

**Trevor: Uncle T is here now!**

**Everyone: Oh no.**

**Me: This takes place after Operation Bumblebee Part 2 in TFP and in GTA5 after the Union Depository heist. Devin Weston and Steve Haines never asked Franklin to kill Michael or Trevor. Oh and this is the full summary!**

**Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, and Trevor Phillips. Three daring criminals who decided to lay low after robbing the biggest bank in the country, the Union Depository. Now they go to Jasper, Nevada under the guidance of Lester Crest. All they came for was to rob a freaking bank. They didn't expect to be pulled in to some alien war! Now stuck with the Autobots, Franklin, Michael, and Trevor have to decide whether to stay with the 'Bots for their own protection or go back to Los Santos where they can go back to being criminals.**

Michael, Franklin, and Trevor walked in to the Vanilla Unicorn after receiving a call from Lester. He said that he might just have another heist for them. And so soon after The Big One, they thought he was crazy. They walked in to the room and Lester was about to greet them, but Michael beat him to the punch.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Lester?!" Michael exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Lester asked.

"Man, we just robbed the biggest bank in the country a couple weeks ago, fought with a fucking private army, and now you're calling us about another heist? Are you insane?" Franklin demanded.

"I don't think you understand the term 'lay low' because robbing another bank isn't exactly lying low!" Trevor yelled.

"Would you three calm down and let me talk?!" Lester exclaimed angrily.

The three criminals quieted down, but they were still glaring at Lester. The man only sighed before saying, "The bank you're robbing is in another state so Merryweather and the LSPD won't be a problem."

"Alright, but where exactly are we going?" Michael asked.

"Jasper, Nevada. The entertainment capitol of the world." Lester smirked.

"We're robbing a bank in a town that's in the middle of no where? You sure you're not crazy?" Trevor asked.

"I've researched the bank genius and for a bank in some town in a desert, it's got a good amount of money." Lester explained.

Michael looked at his two friends. "What do you say guys?"

"Man, I thought we were retiring." Franklin said.

"Come on Franklin!" Lester exclaimed. "One more score."

"Then we can retire and go back to our messed up as fuck lives." Trevor said sarcastically.

"Alright, I guess." Franklin sighed.

Lester grinned. "Alright. Would you rather fly to Las Vegas and drive the rest of the way or just go on and drive to Nevada? It's only one state over."

"No way I'm getting in a plane with Merryweather still out there. I say we drive." Michael said.

"I'm with Mikey on this one. Merryweather's got planes, guns, and a whole lot of other shit." Trevor said.

"Guess we're driving." Franklin shrugged.

"Great! I suggest you rent an SUV Michael. You've got a long drive ahead of you." Lester said.

"And what about heist preparations?" Michael asked.

"We'll handle that once you guys get to Jasper. For now, I would worry about what you're going to say to Amanda." Lester smirked, making Michael wince. He'd told his wife and children he was done with the heist. Oh he was screwed.

"They say Jasper is the entertainment capitol of the world." Franklin said. "I wonder what kind of shitty entertainment is in a desert."

Oh if only they knew.

* * *

Fowler walked inside the Autobot Base with an irritated look on his face. "PRIME!"

Optimus walked over before saying, "Yes Agent Fowler?"

"I thought we had an agreement. Dispose of the 'Con bodies before you leave the place!" Fowler exclaimed. "Jeez, I already have to deal with the robbery on the Union Depository. This does not help!"

"Wait, did you say the Union Depository?" Jack asked in shock. "I thought it was impossible to break in to."

"Difficult, but no impossible." Fowler sighed. "At least not anymore. We're still trying to figure out who the three men are. Those three have been making trouble up in San Andreas ever since they robbed Vangelico!"

"Van-what?" Miko asked.

"It's an expensive jewelry store." Fowler said. "Anyway, I've got to get back to work on the UD case. These three are the most wanted men in the country, and yet they've got to be the smartest if the managed to rob the biggest bank on the continent! Anyway Prime, just remove the bodies next time."

Optimus only nodded as he watched Fowler leave. Jack turned to Raf and asked, "Hey Raf, what do you know on the robbery?"

Raf shrugged. "I don't know much. All I know is that whoever those three guys are, they've performed a lot of heist. They even broke in to the FIB building once!"

"They messed with the feds? Man, these guys sound cool!" Miko grinned.

"They're criminals." Jack said.

"Well whoever they are," Bulkhead said. "Let's hope they don't come to Jasper."

Oh if only he knew.

* * *

Michael walked in his home and silently prayed that nobody noticed him. However, this was not the case.

"Hi daddy!"

Michael swore in his head before he smiled slightly and turned to his daughter. "Hey Tracey. You know where your mom is?"

"She took Jimmy to Burger Shot. Why?" Tracey asked. "Do you two plan on going out?"

"No, not today. This is different." Michael said.

"Okay. Just as long as it doesn't have to deal with any more heist. Love you daddy. Bye!" Tracey smiled before she headed upstairs to her room.

Michael sighed before walking in to his garage and getting in to his newest car he bought. A Lamborghini Inferno. The money from the Big One was really paying off. He tried not to think about how Amanda was going to strangle him as he drove out of his driveway and around the corner to Burger Shot. Once he was there, he slowly got out his car and walked towards where Amanda and Jimmy were sitting.

"Here goes nothing." Michael muttered before saying, "Hey babe. Hey Jim'."

Amanda turned around before smiling. "Hey Michael."

"Hey dad." Jimmy smiled.

_"God help me." _Michael thought before saying, "Hey Jimmy, you mind giving your mom and me a bit of privacy for a minute?"

"What kind of privacy?" Jimmy smirked.

"Jimmy!" Michael exclaimed.

"Alright, alright." Jimmy laughed before walking off to sit inside Amanda's red Mercedes.

Michael sat down before turning to Amanda. "Before I say this, do not kill me."

"You're doing another heist." Amanda guessed.

"How did you...?" Michael trailed off.

"It's written all over your face Michael." Amanda sighed. "I thought you were done with all the heists! For Christ sake, you robbed..."

"Shush!" Michael hissed. "It's still all over the news and I don't need the cops on my ass."

"Fine. Just don't get killed." Amanda pleaded.

Michael smiled. "If I can survive the Big One Amanda, what makes you think I can't survive a tiny bank in Jasper, Nevada?"

**Vinewood Hills**

Franklin sat on his couch in his home in the Vinewood Hills while waiting for his buddy Lamar to show up. That crazy fool was going to drive him crazy. His doorbell rang and Franklin sighed. "Finally."

He walked over to his door and didn't even get a chance to open it all the wall before Lamar Davis walked in.

"Okay nigga, don't tell me you and them old dudes is going to be doing that creeping shit again." Lamar said.

"More like robbing a bank in Jasper, Nevada." Franklin said.

"That shitty town in the middle of nowhere?" Lamar asked. "Man, at least let me come! I promise I won't go gangbanging or mess up your plans homie."

"Nigga, you staying your ass right here in Los Santos." Franklin immediately said before he smirked. "Besides, now that I'm a professional, someone need to stay here and watch over the hood."

Lamar snorted. "Oh, so now you worried about the hood? Well, I got to hand it to you. At least you trust a nigga like me to watch over the hood."

A beep from Franklin's phone distracted the two and Franklin read the text before saying, "Shit, looks like I got to go homie. Michael says he's got the SUV and all we're meeting at his house before we leave."

"Alright, I got you. Still hanging out with the old white dude and crazy maniac dude. Don't have no time for your old friends." Lamar said as he walked out.

Franklin shook his head as he watched Lamar drive off. That crazy fool was like a brother to him, but shit, he drove him nuts sometimes. Franklin pulled on his shoes before walking outside and debating which car he should take. He finally decided to leave his cars and hopped on his green and black motorcycle before heading off to Rockford Hills.

**Vanilla Unicorn**

Trevor slammed the door behind him as he walked out of the club that he had taken over after he...took care of Floyd and Debra. He hopped in his truck just as he received a text from Michael.

_"Hey T. It's time to go. Meet me and Frank at my place."_

Great. That meant he was leaving his precious truck in the hands of Amanda, Tracy, and Jimmy while they were in Jasper. Just fucking great.

"Old prick." Trevor grumbled as he sped down the streets of Los Santos, not even bothering to go by the speed limit. Then again, he never does.

Trevor abruptly pulled his truck to a stop once he drove in to Michael's driveway. He saw Franklin and Michael standing by a black 2013 Nissan Pathfinder.

"About time T." Michael smirked.

Trevor hopped out his truck and said, "Well excuse me for being late Mikey. I have a business to run and I had to leave someone in charge!"

"Oh yeah. You're running a business alright. The Gentlemen's club." Franklin said.

"You got that right." Trevor gave a bizarre smile, one that usually spelled trouble. "Now, are we heading to Jasper or not? Nevada might be the state next door, but we still have a long drive out of the City of Saints."

"Ah yes. I'm gonna miss Los Santos while we're away." Michael sighed. "Now which one of us is going to drive? Trevor is not an option."

"And why is that Michael?" Trevor demanded.

"Have you seen the way you drive? I want to make it Nevada alive thank you very much." Michael said sarcastically.

"I've drove us all over Los Santos before. How is going to another state any different?" Trevor asked.

"I can think of plenty of reasons." Michael shrugged.

"Listen here, you useless mother," Trevor was cut off.

"HEY!" Franklin yelled. "Would you two quit it? Shit, not even on the road yet and y'all two already arguing. Man, I don't want to get old is this what its like."

"Be afraid Franklin. Be very afraid." Michael let a sly smirk slide on his face.

"Enjoy your youth while you have it." Trevor said in a quiet, taunting voice.

Franklin sighed before hopping in the driver seat. "Alright, unless you two dudes want to be left, you better hop in this Pathfinder."

Michael hopped in the passenger seat and Trevor grumbled to himself before hopping in the back. He said, "Alright, let's get this show on the road!"

"Yeah, Lester said he'd tell us what our options are as soon as we make it to the hotel." Michael said before adding, "Well more like a small inn."

"Thank you so kindly for saying that so I wouldn't have to correct you." Trevor quipped.

"T?" Michael asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut the hell up."

"What did you just say to me?"

Franklin sighed. They were his friends, but damn they were annoying!

* * *

Fowler banged his head on his desk for what felt like the hundredth time. He was really starting to get annoyed with the Union Depository case. He still couldn't figure out why he was working on it. Why couldn't Steve Haines or Dave Norton from the FIB work on it? At least they were actually in San Andreas! Fowler jumped when his cell phone started ringing and he picked it up before saying, "Hello?"

_"Special Agent Fowler?"_

"Dave!" Fowler exclaimed. "Thank God you called. Would you please help me out on the UD case?"

_"I can do more than help you Fowler. Me and Steve are coming up to Jasper. We were sent to help you out given that the FIB building is right across from the Union Depository."_

"Were you witness to the crime itself?" Fowler asked.

_"Of course not."_

"Then why are you even coming?!" Fowler exclaimed.

_"I already told you. Now I have to go now Fowler. Good luck."_

"Dave!" Fowler yelled, but the FIB agent had already hung up the phone. Fowler sighed. Could this day possibly get any worse?

* * *

Dave Norton and Steve Haines were driving to Jasper, hoping to make it before the three criminals already on their way.

"Tell me again why we're following those three?" Steve asked.

"They just robbed the biggest bank in the country." Dave answered. "Besides, we still owe them for breaking in to the FIB building for us. Remember if it wasn't for them, you would've been dead."

Steve grumbled under his breath before asking, "What are those three planning on doing in a town in the middle of nowhere anyway?"

"What do you think?" Dave asked. "They're going to rob a bank."

"Oh not again." Steve groaned.

"Look on the bright side." Dave said. "They aren't going to Vegas."

"But what if they run in to our special friends? Giant robots aren't exactly going to help in this situation." Steve reminded him.

Dave sighed. "We'll let Fowler handle that. Besides, Michael, Franklin, and Trevor have common sense not to attract government attention after the Union Depository heist."

Steve snorted. "If those three attracted the attention of Merryweather, and that's a private army might I remind you, then I'm pretty sure they can attract trouble right to their doorsteps."

Dave sighed, knowing it was true.

**And that is the first chapter of Criminals Meet Autobots. Whenever I let Michael, Franklin, and Trevor meet the 'Bots, then I'll do Loose Cannon and bring in Wheeljack. I have a feeling him and Trevor will get along just fine. Anyway, if you have not played Grand Theft Auto 5, I highly suggest either A) playing the game B) watching the walkthrough or C) going to the wiki so you guys won't be confused. Also, please don't ask me what the Vanilla Unicorn is if you didn't already guess. Trust me when I saw you don't want to know. Well I just be getting back to trying to manage all my stories. Also I will have a new poll up on my profile soon so please take a look at it. Also, sorry about the lack of Autobots but I had to make sure Michael, Franklin, Trevor, Dave, and Steve were on their way to Jasper before I could focus on the 'Bots. Well that's it for now, so I'm out!**


	2. Heist Supplies

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I see you all like this idea of mine. This chapter we're focusing more on the 'Bots, but we start off with Michael, Franklin, and Trevor. Let's see what these poorly matched friends are up to.**

**Don't forget about the poll on my profile! It's going to decide which three stories I work on the most. If you want to see Criminals Meet Autobots updated frequently, I highly suggest you go vote.**

Trevor stared at the run down motel in front of him and he asked, "Mikey, what the _fuck_ made you picked this piece of shit for us to stay in?"

"Hey, it was either this or we had to stay in Vegas and that's gonna make the getaway harder." Michael sighed.

"I would much rather take that chance!" Trevor exclaimed. "I mean, come on look at this place!"

Franklin face palmed and decided to act like Lamar for a change and yelled, "Would you two old bitches stop bitching?! Man, not even out the truck yet and you two already arguing. How the hell are y'all two even friends?!"

"It's a complicated relationship." Michael and Trevor chorused.

Franklin sighed before getting out of the Pathfinder. He then took out his luggage and Michael and Trevor followed his example. They walked in to the motel, checked in, and went to their rooms. Michael and Franklin would share a room and Trevor got his own room. Michael and Franklin both agreed that if there was one thing they wouldn't do in their lives, it was share a room with Trevor. Said psychopath sat his bags in his room before walking over to Franklin and Michael's room.

"Okay, so are we going to video chat Lester or not? We need to figure out what we need for the heist." Trevor gave them his bizarre smile, making them both take a step back.

"Alright dog, I'm out it." Franklin waved him off before setting up his Skype account on the laptop Lester provided them.

"You have Skype?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" Franklin asked.

"No reason. Just curious." Michael shrugged.

"What Michael? Did you want to Skype all night as you two handled your special business?" Trevor smirked, making Franklin look at him in disgust and for Michael's famous temper to flare up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Michael screamed.

"I was just kidding Mikey." Trevor said. "Jeez, calm down."

Michael sighed and flopped down on the bed. "I swear if my family doesn't drive me nuts, you will."

"Alright guys, I got the video chat set up so stop bitching and get over here." Franklin stated.

Michael and Trevor crowded around the computer as Lester's face came up on the screen.

"What's up Lester?" Franklin smirked.

"Lester the molester!" Trevor grinned at the nickname he gave to the computer genius.

"Hey Lester." Michael said.

_"Trevor did not cause any accidents on the road?" Lester asked._

"Of course that's the first question you ask. God, can you people trust me for once?" Trevor faked the sobbing noises he did.

"You stole a helicopter from the FIB!" Michael exclaimed. "People never trust you."

"Shut up you fat fuck." Trevor said.

_"Hey! HEY!" Lester interjected, knowing Trevor's comments about Michael's weight would flare him up right away. "Now that you're calmed down, let's talk about our options for this bank heist. First we need to test the police of this town. See how long it takes them to respond. Michael, you can handle that, seeing as you're the most experienced in the room. After we learn about the cops, then we can start making preparations." _

"Sounds like a plan." Michael smirked. "I'll get right on it."

_"Great. In the mean time, Franklin and Trevor can go to a nearby Ammu-Nation and make sure you have ammo, necessary guns, and any other special shit you need. And Trevor, please for the love of all that is holy, do not buy the fat armor you guys used during the Paleto Score. That armor jacked up the mission royally." Lester stated._

"No doubt about that." Trevor nodded. "I swear that armor felt so bulky and heavy."

_"Of course. Now that we've got that settled, go get started!" Lester exclaimed as a grin worked its way on to his face. "We're back in business."_

"Oh yes. The poorly fucked up criminals/friends are back in some fucked up business." Franklin said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Holy shit, what are you doing here?!"

"Nigga, shut up!"

"Ah, hell nah. Gotta go Lester!" Franklin yelled out as he shut the computer down and him and Trevor ran out the room. "LAMAR!"

Lamar laughed nervously. "What's up my nigga Franklin?"

Franklin banged his head on the roof of the Nissan Pathfinder. And things were going so well...

* * *

Jack and Arcee rode around Jasper, simply enjoying each other's company. They were riding past Ammu-Nation when they saw a weird scene.

"What is that guy doing?" Arcee asked.

"I have no idea." Jack said as he stared at the scene in front of him.

A man was beating up another man for something. Two other men were trying to pull the first man off the poor victim.

"Trevor calm down!" One of the men yelled.

"He was looking at me the wrong way Franklin. Wasn't he Lamar?" The attacker, Trevor, snarled as he walked away with the two men.

The one addressed as Lamar held up his hands. "Uh, I don't know crazy dude. I just came to help y'all get this shit from the gun place. I ain't about to get caught up in something, you know what I'm saying homie?"

The last one, who Jack guessed was Franklin, pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Look. Y'all two just get in Ammu-Nation and get the ammo and whatever else shit we need."

Trevor then looked straight at Jack, who was about to tell Arcee to speed away, but stopped when he saw Trevor's stare.

"Boo!" Trevor exclaimed before stomping in to Ammu-Nation with Lamar hot on his tail.

Franklin sighed before turning to Jack. "Sorry about that man. Trevor's just a little...well I don't know what to call him."

"That's alright. I probably should have rode away by now anyway." Jack rubbed the back of his head.

Franklin laughed. "I know I would've if I didn't know those crazy fools. Oh, and my name's Franklin. You know who Trevor is and the other fool was my nigga Lamar. I've got to go after them. Guess I'll be seeing you." Franklin then walked after Trevor and Lamar.

As Arcee drove away, Jack couldn't help but ask, "What did we just see?"

"I have no idea, and I'm not sure I want to find out." Arcee said.

Jack only sighed, but then he asked, "Hey Arcee, can you stop at this store right here? I need to get some snacks for the fridge at base."

Arcee pulled up to the store and Jack walked in. He bought a couple bags of chips, sodas, and some other stuff before paying and walking out. But he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up bumping in to a man wearing a grey suit.

"Oh! Are you okay kid?" The man asked as he helped him up.

"Yes sir. I'm just fine." Jack nodded.

"Good. And please, don't call me sir. I already have a friend of mine, his name's Trevor, commenting on how I'm getting old. Don't make me feel older." The man laughed. "Oh I forgot. My name's Michael."

Jack nodded, before he realized something. "Did you say your name was Trevor?"

"Yes, why?" Michael asked before realization lit up on his face. "Oh shit, you met him didn't you? Please tell me he wasn't acting crazy."

"If I said that, I'd be lying." Jack said.

Michael face palmed and muttered, "Fucking A." He then looked back at Jack. "Well it was nice meeting you kid. I've got to head somewhere else."

Jack only nodded before walking over to Arcee. When they arrived at base, Jack couldn't be happier as he got off Arcee and allowed her to transform. He'd met too many people today and one was a crazy psychopath.

"About time you got back! Did you bring the snacks?" Miko asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I've got them Miko." Jack laughed. "Here, take them."

Miko took the bags from Jack and began putting them where they put all their other snacks. Jack sat down on the couch and looked over to Raf. "Hey Raf, you want to play a video game?"

"I wish I could, but I'm too excited. I'm researching the Union Depository and I found out that the thiefs stole four tons of gold." Raf explained.

Jack's jaw dropped and he yelled, "Four tons?!"

"Those guys must be filthy rich!" Miko exclaimed with a grin.

"What it would be like to have that much money." Jack said dreamily.

If only Jack, Miko, and Raf knew that the thieves were three of the men Jack just met.

* * *

Dave and Steve sighed as they finally arrived in Jasper. They were forced to go slow in their car to avoid being seen by Michael, Franklin, and Trevor. The two FIB agents checked in to a motel and went in their rooms.

"Okay, what was your plan in staying in the same motel as them?" Steve asked in annoyance.

"To keep a better eye on them." Dave answered. "Besides, they're out right now. As long as we watch when we go out, we'll be undetected by them."

"We're talking about Michael De Santa, formerly infamous North Yankton bank robber Michael Townley, Franklin Clinton, gangbanger turned criminal, and Trevor Phillips, the crazy psychopath. Being undetected by these three will be hard Dave." Steve warned.

"I'm sure we'll be fine Steve." Dave reassured his fellow agent.

* * *

Michael parked across one the bank they were going to rob and pulled out his sniper rifle. He had to trick the alarm to see how fast the police show up. He learned the hard way nine years ago that you need to be ready when the police come.

"Come on Michael. Don't think about North Yankton. It's all in the past." Michael shook his head before looking through the scope on his sniper rifle and finding the alarm. He pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet hit the alarm making it go off. As soon as the alarm went off, Michael started his timer that Lester gave him before they left Los Santos. As soon as the Jasper police showed up, Michael stopped his timer and looked at it.

"Five minutes." Michael muttered. "We've got five minutes to take all the money we can and get our ass out of there."

Michael drove off back to the motel to meet back up with Franklin, Trevor, and Lamar. God, why did Lamar have to come? Franklin had told him to specifically stay in Los Santos! Michael guessed it was no use because the loud mouth gangbanger was here. But that didn't mean he was helping out in the heist. To hell with that idea.

Michael pulled up in front of the motel and walked in. He walked back to his room and saw Trevor, Franklin, and Lamar waiting for him.

"Welcome back cupcake. What took so long?" Trevor asked impatiently.

"The police did. Five fucking minutes." Michael explained.

"Wow, these cops are slow. We'll be able to clip them in a minute nigga." Lamar laughed.

"Okay, Franklin call up Lester." Michael instructed.

Franklin nodded and opened up Skype on the laptop once again and called up a video chat with Lester. Soon enough Lester's face appeared on the screen.

_"Alright, you guys got the ammo?" Lester asked._

"Guns, grenades, ammo, and all this other shit is ready." Franklin nodded.

_"Okay." Lester nodded before turning to Michael. "And how long did it take for the cops to arrive?"_

"Five minutes." Michael answered. "We'll be able to rob the whole vault by the time they get there."

_"Don't be too sure. The vault is pretty big, compared to the Paleto Score." Lester said._

"You know, I don't see why y'all bitches robbing another bank." Lamar said, causing all eyes to be on him. "I mean, come on damn it. You robbed the biggest bank in the county and came back with four tons of gold. Why rob another one of those mother fuckers?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too." Franklin shrugged.

Michael, Trevor, and Lester chorused, "For the thrill of it."

Lamar and Franklin glanced at each other before Trevor asked, "What about our options? Whatcha got Lester the molester?"

_"Would you quit calling me that?" Lester snapped before saying, "Okay, we really only have one option. You need to steal the cargo shipment of bullet proof armor that's going to pass through Jasper on its way to Los Santos. The armor is really light and you won't even know its there until you actually feel a bullet to be honest. Once you get the armor, you'll be good to go. But Jasper's really high on wanted posters so I would suggest either buying masks or helmets from a local costume shop. Once you have all that, you can hit the bank whenever you like. Though I would suggest doing to sooner than later. I heard that Dave Norton and Steve Haines are coming to Jasper soon." _

"Dave isn't anything to worry about." Michael shook his head. "But Steve...he'll be so pissed off mad."

_"Well its best you get to work. I'll send word when the cargo gets to Jasper." Lester said. "For now, work on getting the masks." Lester then ended the video call._

"Alright, now we balling." Lamar grinned.

"No we're balling, you staying your ass in this motel." Franklin immediately said. "This is professional work LD. Maybe another time when we teach you some things."

Lamar only grumbled curses under his breath as he flopped down on Franklin's bed. "Fuck, I can't do nothing."

"How about this Lamar?" Michael offered. "After this score, Frank, T, and I will teach you everything about being a professional criminal."

"Are you out your fucking mind?" Franklin demanded.

"Oh yeah! I'm down with that my homie. I'm real cool with that." Lamar nodded.

Franklin banged his head on the computer before he stood up. "Alright, who doing what?"

"I'm getting the masks this time!" Trevor volunteered. "I will not be wearing another pig mask, like Mikey picked out."

"Hey, I only picked the first three mask I saw. I was under a lot of stress back then." Michael retorted.

"Alright, we'll just wait until Lester sends word about the cargo." Franklin said.

**And that is the end of another chapter of Criminals Meet Autobots. Next chapter Trevor gets the mask, someone gets the bullet proof armor, and we can finally get on with the heist so I can get to the part where Michael, Franklin, and Trevor find out Dave and Steve are in Jasper and then they all meet the Autobots and I can finally get to Loose Cannon. Primus, I wish they could already have the supplies but bullet proof armor is not sold in Ammu-Nation and neither are masks. So next chapter we've got a lot of stuff going down. Also don't forget to vote on the poll. Please and thank you! I'm out for the night!**


	3. Bank Heist and Autobots

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another awesome chapter of Criminals Meet Autobots. This chapter we get the supplies for the heist, and Trevor, Michael, and Franklin get the crew together and then they do the heist, with some unexpected help from Dave and Steve. Next chapter, I should be able to get to the part where they meet the 'Bots. If I can, I might try to fit it in this chapter. Possibly.**

**Trevor: *takes out RPG* What do you mean possibly?**

**Michael: Jeez T, put away the RPG!**

**Me: If you kill me, this story is basically dead!**

**Trevor: *grumbles and puts away RPG***

**Me: Good Trevor.**

Trevor walked inside the nearest costume shop he could find and looked around for some masks. He finally decided to buy hockey mask. He bought a red one for him, a white one for Michael, and a black one for whoever else was going to be robbing the bank with them. Franklin told them earlier he wanted to be on getaway. They all agreed because they knew that he had proved long ago that he was the best person to ask for a getaway.

Trevor walked out of the costume store before dialing Michael's number. When he picked up, Trevor said, "I've got the mask."

_"Good. Now all we need is the bullet proof armor which should be passing you in about two minutes."_

"Why do I have to do all the work?" Trevor demanded.

_"You volunteered didn't you?"_

Trevor only yelled in to the phone angrily before hanging up. He saw the cargo shipment on the highway and jumped in to the nearest car he could find, which was a black and yellow Camaro.

"Now I regret walking here." Trevor grumbled as he opened the door to the muscle car, and was surprised to find out he didn't have to hotwire the car. "Good Camaro!"

Trevor stepped on the gas and sped after the cargo shipment. He rolled down the window before throwing a sticky bomb at the back of the truck. He let the truck get a good distance away from him before detonating the bomb. The doors blew off and the truck stopped.

"Thank you oh so kindly Camaro, but I'm afraid I'll have to leave you now." Trevor smirked as he grabbed his Assault Rifle, got out the Camaro, and started walking towards the truck. But Trevor swore he felt that Camaro shiver. He shrugged it off before running at the driver of the truck who had came to inspect the damage. But Trevor ducked for cover when he saw who was delivering the cargo.

"Fucking Merryweather." Trevor hissed. "Damn it, I'm going to kill Lester as soon as I get this armor."

Trevor peaked around the rock he was hiding behind and saw that there were at least twenty Merryweather soldiers. Fucking private army. Trevor made sure he had enough ammo before he started shooting. Merryweather didn't know what hit them.

"It's Trevor Phillips!" One soldier yelled.

"You're damn right that's who it is!" Trevor snarled.

Soon it was an all out bloodbath. And Merryweather wasn't winning. For those who know Trevor Phillips, they knew that when it came to certain things, he could be a one man army. And that's exactly what he was right now. Trevor wanted so badly to use a grenade, but he couldn't risk blowing up the armor. It might be bullet proof, but Lester said nothing about being grenade proof.

"If you leave now, you might be able to save your life!" Trevor said with a smirk as he shot a bullet at a soldier.

The last two Merryweather soldiers didn't stand a chance as Trevor jumped over the rock and shot at them. Trevor smiled slightly. That smile always spelled trouble with a capitol T. Trevor got in the truck and started to drive back to the motel.

* * *

Michael, Franklin, and Lamar were sitting down relaxing when Trevor burst through the door with a huge box.

"Uncle T is back!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Welcome back crazy dude." Lamar said.

"You got the armor?" Franklin asked.

"Yes I got it. But I had to go through Merryweather to get it!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Oh shit." Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shit, shit, shit. Now Merryweather knows we're in Jasper. They might try to hijack the heist."

"This is the Union Depository all over again." Franklin sighed.

"Hey, we still have hope right? At least they don't know where we are." Trevor shrugged.

"Yeah, well, if our heist is hijacked, I'm coming after you T." Michael quipped.

"Whatever cupcake." Trevor rolled his eyes before asking, "So who all is doing the heist with us?"

"You remember my favorite gunman Gustavo Mota right?" Michael asked.

Trevor nodded. "All we need is a gunman?"

"Yeah. Y'all two bitches got your driver and that's my nigga FC." Lamar smirked while gesturing to Franklin.

Franklin laughed. "I already got us a getaway car and everything."

"What kind of car did you get?" Michael asked.

"The car Lamar came in. A 2013 Chevy Malibu LT." Franklin answered.

"I've taught you well Frank." Michael smirked.

Trevor snorted, but didn't say anything. Michael sighed and turned to Trevor. "Do you have anything to say T?"

"I'm just wondering how a fat fuck like you taught Franklin anything." Trevor smirked.

"Why you prick..." Michael snarled.

"Hey, HEY! Would you two bitches stop bitching?!" Lamar screamed as he stepped between Michael and Trevor who looked ready to punch each other.

Suddenly Gustavo stepped in and asked, "Okay, what did I miss?"

Michael, Trevor, and Franklin shared a look and said, "It's time."

Lamar sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be participating in the heist. He then smirked. "Ah shit, I know that voice. Y'all about to do that creeping shit again."

* * *

"Okay," Michael started as he drove the white van Gustavo brought them to the getaway point to drop off Franklin. "Frank, you know where to pick us up right?"

"Of course. I hide in the alley a block away from the bank and then we get the hell out of there." Franklin nodded.

"Good. I'm counting on you." Michael said as he let Franklin out.

Franklin nodded before walking over to the Malibu and getting in the drivers seat. Michael drove off to the bank while saying, "Trevor, Gustavo, you guys ready?"

"We were born ready." Gustavo smirked. "I haven't seen y'all two old bitches since the Union Depository. I'm more than excited to be back in business."

"We all are man. Trust me." Trevor said.

Michael parked in the parking lot of the bank and stopped the van. He grabbed his Assault Rifle, Trevor grabbed his SMG and Michael didn't know what else he was hiding, and Gustavo grabbed his Caliber Rifle. They all walked to the entrance of the bank.

"Ready?" Trevor asked.

Michael nodded and kicked open the door while yelling, "Alright, hands up and nobody gets hurt!"

All the bank employees hands went up as they stared wide eyed in fear. Trevor turned his SMG on the person nearest the vault, "You! Open the vault and you'll keep your life."

The man nodded fearfully without a word and got to work on opening the vault. Trevor watched him to make sure he wouldn't try anything.

"We've got four minutes T." Michael informed.

Trevor only nodded before turning back to the man. "Hurry up you motherfucker!"

The man went faster if that were even possible. Soon the vault was open.

"Mikey, let's move! The vault's open!" Trevor screamed.

"Gustavo, you know the drill." Michael said.

Gustavo nodded and threw the sleep gas down on the floor, knocking the employees out. He then ran in to the vault and helped Michael and Trevor stuff money in to the giant duffle bags they brought. Michael was going a bit slower, but he was still going fast as he loaded the money in to the duffle bags. This bank looked nearly identical to the one in North Yankton, and guessing by the haunted look on Trevor's face, he saw it too. So much happened nine years ago.

"Michael, Trevor! The cops are here and so is the sheriff!" Gustavo exclaimed as he ran back in the vault.

"We've got more than enough money." Trevor smirked.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here." Michael said.

Michael, Trevor, and Gustavo stood side by side as they walked through the doors with their bulletproof armor on and faced the cops. Michael was confused when the cops looked at them in shock. But something in his mind told him to turn to Trevor and when he did, he let out every curse he knew.

"I thought I told you not to bring the damn RPG." Michael hissed.

Trevor only snorted, and fired a grenade at a police car. The police car blew up seconds later. Michael and Gustavo shot at the cops who tried shooting at them and Trevor blew up whatever he considered an enemy. The three were constantly ducking for cover. When they were a block away from Franklin, Merryweather came around the corner.

"Fuck it all!" Trevor said.

Just as he was about to aim his grenade launcher, a familiar blue car rammed in to Merryweather, blocking their assault.

"Davey!" Michael exclaimed as Dave rolled down the window to reveal himself and Steve.

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble!" Dave hissed.

"That's virtually impossible." Trevor smirked.

"Well don't just stand there!" Steve yelled. "Are you going to run or not?"

Michael, Trevor, and Gustavo ran full speed down various alleys until they finally caught sight of Franklin. Michael became enraged when he saw a cop had Franklin pinned against a wall. Franklin was like a son to him and he'd be damned if a cop of all people kill the boy.

"Franklin, duck!" Michael yelled as he shot at the cop.

Franklin ducked down just as the cops brains were blew out. "Shit man, thanks for that. Now let's get the hell out of here."

Franklin hopped in the driver seat, Michael in the passenger seat, and Trevor and Gustavo in the back.

"Alright, how much money did y'all niggas get?" Franklin asked.

"A lot." Trevor grinned. "For a small, fucked up as hell town like this, that bank had over a thousand dollars in there."

"Shit, now we're even more rich." Franklin smirked.

"That we are." Michael said. "Hey T, are the cops still on us?"

Trevor turned around and said, "Nope. Those motherfuckers gave up."

"I haven't had this much fun since the Union Depository." Gustavo smirked. "Now, would you drop me off at the exit that goes to Vegas? That's where I stashed my Vapid Dominator."

"You got it man." Franklin nodded. "That's where we going anyway."

"I would suggest you get away fast buddy because once we get out this car, I'm going to blow it sky high!" Trevor exclaimed with a creepy grin.

"Of course you are." Michael sighed.

Franklin pulled over once they were at the exit and they all got out the car. Gustavo took his cut of the cash they stole and got in his car. He then drove off.

"Hey, you guys want to make this more epic?" Trevor smirked.

"How would you do that?" Franklin asked.

Trevor only poured gasoline all around the car, and took out his pistol. Trevor shot at the gas, and him, Michael, and Franklin walked away. It seemed to go in slow motion as the car blew up behind them.

* * *

Michael, Franklin, Trevor, Dave, and Steve were standing outside of the motel. They were all putting their bags in their respective vehicles.

"Wow, I thought it would take a day or two to do this heist." Trevor commented.

"Well, we got here at noon so Lester thought it would be a good idea to get it over with." Michael explained.

"I didn't ask you cupcake." Trevor scoffed.

Michael only sighed. How him and Trevor are still friends, he would never know. Dave and Steve walked over to the three before stopping when Michael said, "Thanks for help yesterday. I did not feel like dealing with Merryweather."

"You've said it brother." Trevor sighed.

"Call it payment for all those jobs you did for us." Dave said. "Now I suggest we get back to Los Santos. We've got a long drive."

"Hey guys, where's Lamar?" Trevor asked.

"That crazy fool left earlier. He said Stretch was causing trouble in Los Santos and he didn't want him taking over the hood." Franklin explained.

"I figured you would say that." Michael sighed.

Trevor ran around to the drivers side of the Pathfinder and hopped in. "I'm driving this time."

Franklin and Michael shared a look. With Trevor driving, who knows what will happen?

* * *

"So a human got inside you?" Ratchet asked to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah, but he didn't know what I was. I was doing the driving, but he thought he was." Bumblebee explained.

"As long as our secret is still safe, I don't see the problem." Bulkhead said.

"Where did the human take you Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"Just outside of Jasper. He was following some cargo truck. He shot the doors off, got out of me, and then started walking towards the truck. He never came back so I couldn't describe him for you." Bumblebee replied.

A beeping from the monitor distracted them and Ratchet stopped the beeping before explaining. "Decepticons are on the move."

"I was hoping for a free day." Arcee grumbled.

"Maybe next time 'Cee." Jack smiled.

"Ratchet, prepare the ground bridge." Optimus said as he slid his face mask over his mouth.

Ratchet pulled down the lever and the ground bridge powered up. Optimus stood in front of the ground bridge with Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee behind him. "Autobots, roll out!"

Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

Trevor sped down the road as Dave and Steve followed behind them. Michael looked at his phone and said, "Damn. It's 9:00 PM. We might have to stop for the night soon."

Franklin yawned. "I know. I'm starting to get sleepy back here."

"Trevor, aren't you tired?" Michael asked, only to receive no answer. "Oh God no..."

Trevor Phillips had fell asleep. How they hadn't went off the road yet was a mystery to Michael. Shock spread across Franklin's face as he was now fully awake upon seeing Trevor.

"Why the hell didn't he say anything?" Franklin asked.

"This is Trevor we're talking about." Michael said. "Now I guess I'll have to take the wheel."

"Oh shit!" Franklin yelled. "Hurry up and do it! We're about to go off the..."

Franklin didn't get to say anything else as they went off the road in to the woods. Dave and Steve followed them. Michael's phone started ringing and he answered it before saying, "Hello?!"

_"What the fuck is going on in there?" Steve demanded._

"Trevor fell asleep." Michael grunted as he tried to steer the truck, but Trevor had a grip on iron on the steering wheel.

_"I told you not to let that crazy psychopath drive!" Steve exclaimed._

Michael only said, "I'm trying to drive. Good fucking bye!" He then hung up the phone.

At that moment, Trevor woke up and rubbed his eyes, "Hey, what happened?"

Michael only snarled and growled, "Drive you useless fuck! DRIVE!"

Trevor was now fully awake and tried steering the truck, but the Pathfinder wasn't exactly an off road vehicle.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Shit!" Franklin yelled as Trevor struggled for control over the truck.

"This is why we don't let you drive T!" Michael yelled.

Just then, they bumped in to something. From the sound of the clang, it must be something metal. Michael, Trevor, and Franklin got out the truck just as Dave and Steve pulled up and got out their car. And when they saw what they bumped in to, Michael, Franklin, and Trevor froze in fear. Dave and Steve already knew who they were staring at, but they were still scared as crap. You want to know why?

Because right in front of them was someone they would come to know as the leader of the Decepticons.

"Fucking A." Michael whispered.

Megatron smirked. "Optimus. It seems you will have to introduce yourself to some more humans."

Optimus narrowed his eyes before saying, "Megatron, leave these innocents out of this. You're only focus is me."

Team Prime had found out that the Decepticon signal was merely Megatron alone. The Decepticon leader seemed to be looking for something when they found him.

"Very well Optimus. But know that I will kill you on this day." Megatron smirked.

"HEY!" Trevor yelled, making the Autobots stare at him in shock and for Michael to look at him like he was crazy. Then again, he was. Trevor growled before saying, "I think its obvious you're the bad guy in this whole thing, so I just want to say I'm not afraid of you!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Please, just tell me." Michael wanted so badly to slap Trevor right now.

"You are a brave one human to insult me." Megatron sneered.

Megatron didn't get to say anything else because Optimus ran up and punched him. Michael, Franklin, Dave, and Steve didn't hesitate to run over to the rest of the Autobots. Trevor only stood there, and Michael _really_ wanted to slap him.

"Trevor!" Michael yelled. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"When you see two robots death brawling, first thing you would want to do is run away! Not stay, you crazy bitch!" Franklin exclaimed.

Trevor only smirked at them before grabbing the duffel bags with their money from the bank heist and their duffle bags with their weapons in it before joining them. Michael clenched his fist to keep from punching Trevor in the face.

"Autobots, take the humans back to base." Optimus grunted as he dodged Megatron's sword and countered with his own.

Bulkhead transformed and said, "Get in."

Franklin hopped in the driver seat, Trevor hopped in the passenger, and Steve, Dave, and Michael hopped in the back. Arcee and Bumblebee transformed and sped after Bulkhead who had drove away.

"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge. We're kind of bringing in some guest." Bulkhead laughed nervously.

A ground bridge opened up and Optimus punched Megatron away before transforming and speeding after his team. Megatron tried catching them before they sped in to the ground bridge, but it was no use. Megatron growled. Once again, Optimus Prime had escaped his grasp.

* * *

Michael's mouth couldn't go any farther down as he stepped out of Bulkhead. "My God..."

"Holy shit." Franklin gasped as he looked around.

"I'm inside a military base, aren't I?" Trevor asked with a grin. "Fucking A, this a dream!"

"Optimus, how have you been?" Dave asked.

Michael's jaw dropped before he asked, "You two motherfuckers knew about this?!"

"We're FIB agents. We're supposed to know." Steve smirked.

"I am well. Dave." Optimus said before turning to Michael, Franklin, and Trevor. "I assume you are surprised?"

"Fucking A, right we are." Michael said.

"Hey, would you stop cursing so much? 12 and a half year old in the room." Miko said as she pointed to Raf.

"Michael, Trevor, you hear that right?" Franklin asked with a smirk.

Trevor and Michael only glared at a snickering Franklin since they had to watch how much they swear. Michael sighed before turning to Optimus, "Please, for the love of that's holy, explain to us what the heck did we just see."

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, otherwise known as Autobots." Optimus explained.

"The guy you saw a minute ago was Megatron, the leader of our enemies, the Decepticons." Ratchet added.

"So Autobots are good, Decepticons are bad?" Trevor summarized.

Optimus nodded and Franklin stepped forward. "Okay, it's obvious you're here to protect Earth from those Deceticons. But what exactly caused the war in the first place?"

"Foremost, over our world supply of energon, the lifeblood of Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way." Optimus explained.

"I already want to put a bullet in Megatron's eye." Trevor growled, clutching on to the bag that held their weapons.

"I hear you T." Michael agreed.

Franklin sighed. "Well, we know that now. So, what are your names? We can't just keep calling you guys giant robots."

"I am Optimus Prime." Optimus introduced himself. "This is my second in command Arcee, our scout Bumblebee, our medic Ratchet, and our Wrecker Bulkhead."

"Well I'm Franklin, the crazy one is Trevor, and the old one is Michael." Franklin introduced.

"Old?" Michael repeated.

"Crazy one?" Trevor demanded.

"Y'all both know its true!" Franklin exclaimed.

Miko ran down the stairs with Jack and Raf watching in amusement. She ran up to Michael, Franklin, and Trevor and said, "I'm Miko! Those two are Jack and Raf."

"Did you say Jack?" A smirk spread across Trevor's face.

Miko turned to Jack in confusion as said teenager rubbed the back of his head. "I kind of met those three while riding through town today."

"You met these three?" Steve asked and he continued when Jack nodded. "Trevor did not do anything crazy right?"

"Of course that's the first question you ask!" Trevor growled.

"He didn't do anything. Freaked me out a little, but he didn't do anything crazy." Jack reassured the FIB agents.

"Good." Steve sighed.

Michael finally decided to speak up. "Look, it's been nice meeting you guys, and believe me when I say we'll come and visit. But we really have to get back to Los Santos. We only came to Jasper for a little vacation."

"You're from Los Santos?" Raf asked.

"Yup. The wonderful City of Saints." Trevor said sarcastically.

"You three aren't going anywhere." Dave said and quickly added when he saw Michael's angry look, "At least not now. Wait a week at least to let the Decepticons forget your faces and then we all can head home."

"I've got a family Dave." Michael said in a threatening voice. "They left me once, and we just got back together. If I find out that we're staying more than a week, then I'm going to strangle you."

"Calm down Mikey. Besides, we get to hang out with giant robots!" Trevor grinned slightly. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"I can think of a lot of things that could go wrong and they all involve you." Michael smirked slightly before turning back serious. "Besides T, Merryweather nearly killed my family and I barely got to them in time. Whose to say they won't go it again while I'm away? Devin Weston still wants my head."

"We're only staying for a week." Franklin said. "I'm sure Merryweather is more concerned with us anyway."

Dave cleared his throat before turning to Optimus. "You mind if those three stay here at base? Please, I'm begging you right now Optimus."

"There are some rooms here that they can use until they leave." Optimus nodded.

Michael, Franklin, and Trevor glanced at each other. Living in a base with giant robots? What could go wrong?

**I can think of a lot of things that can go wrong. Right now I'm more focused on whether or not I should bring Michael's family in to this. I can't let Devin Weston not mess with Michael while he's away, but I don't want Michael to kill me either.**

**Michael: My family gets hurt and I'm going after you.**

**Me: Why me? Devin's the one you want!**

**Michael: You're the one writing this aren't you?**

**Well until next time, I'm out!**


	4. Merryweather Attack

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another chapter of Criminals Meet Autobots. This chapter we're introducing the crazy successful business, Devin Weston!**

**Michael: Why the hell are you introducing that psychopath?**

**Me: You'll see Michael. You'll see.**

**Franklin: I got a feeling some shit about to go down.**

**Me: Also guys, school starts for me tomorrow so I won't be able to update as frequently as I've been doing. I'll try my best to update when I can though.**

Michael paced around the floor of the Autobot Base, wondering where the heck Trevor was. All the man had to do was buy a new car since the Pathfinder was trashed. That's all the maniac had to do. So where the hell is he?

"Michael, I swear you're going to pace a ditch in the floor." Franklin said.

"I can't help it!" Michael exclaimed. "I mean, this is Trevor fucking Phillips we're talking about. When he's gone for too long, something has to be up!"

"Come on now homie. Have some faith in the dude." Franklin said, earning a strange look from Michael. "Oh what am I'm saying? We're screwed."

"What's the deal with Trevor anyway? I think he's pretty cool." Miko shrugged.

"Oh yeah. You think he's cool right now. But, if you've known that crazy psycho for as long as we have, you'd be worried just like we are." Michael chuckled.

"What were you doing down here in Jasper anyway?" Bulkhead asked. "I hear Los Santos is a lot better than down here."

Franklin and Michael shared a look before saying, "Just business." No way in hell were they telling them that they had three criminals in their base. Especially when they learned about Agent Fowler. They came this far and they weren't being sent to prison now.

"What kind of business do you have out in a desert?" Miko raised an eyebrow.

Just as Michael was about to come out with some kind of lie, Trevor sped in the base in a Toyota Camry.

"At least you got something simple." Michael commented.

"Well Merryweather's still out there so best not to get something to stands out." Trevor smirked. "But with you in the car, I don't think standing out is going to be a problem."

"You prick..." Michael growled.

"HEY!" Franklin exclaimed. "No fighting in a base full of giant robots!"

Michael and Trevor only grumbled various curses under their breaths. Franklin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Man, I can't wait to go home."

Michael chuckled, but he shut up when his phone started ringing. Everyone quieted down as Michael answered his phone and said, "Hello?"

_"Michael De Santa! It's been a while." _

Michael growled and put his phone on speaker for Franklin and Trevor. "Devin fucking Weston."

"What does that motherfucker want?" Franklin asked. "He still hasn't paid me!"

"Who's Devin Weston?" Ratchet asked.

Michael, Franklin, and Trevor ignored him though as Devin asked, _"Michael, you made a grave mistake in leaving Los Santos. Remember, I've got a lot of connections. Connections I can use to hurt people."_

Trevor and Franklin stood back as Michael's famous temper started to flare up.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Michael yelled before he hung up the phone and ran over to the duffle bag with their weapons in it.

"What's wrong you fat fuck?" Trevor asked.

"Merryweather's after my family!" Michael exclaimed as he grabbed his Assault Rifle, making the humans and Autobots present gasp. Those three had brought weapons?

"Who is Merryweather?!" Jack asked.

"A fucking private army." Franklin said. "We don't exactly see eye to eye."

"Oh I'll shall those pricks eye to eye. With a bullet!" Michael growled as he hopped in the Camry.

"Hold up!" Trevor yelled as he and Franklin ran over to the car as well. Trevor had his SMG and Franklin had his Carbine Rifle. "You're not facing Merryweather on your on! Uncle T's going to save his family too!"

"We're not even related." Michael said.

"Just drive Mike. Drive!" Franklin exclaimed.

"Ratch, mind opening the ground bridge for me?" Michael asked. "Portola Drive in Rockford Hills."

"You could risk exposing our cover Michael." Ratchet tried to exclaim.

"I don't give a flipping shit about your stupid cover!" Michael growled. "My family comes first. Open it in a damn alley or something or I'm going to open it myself!"

Ratchet sighed. "I hope you three know what you're doing." He typed in the coordinates for an alley nearest Michael's house and opened the ground bridge.

"Hold on." Michael advised the occupants of the vehicle before slamming his foot on the gas and speeding in the ground bridge.

"Oh shit!" Franklin exclaimed as he held on to the seats of the Camry.

"How the frag did they get involved with a private army?" Arcee asked.

"It seems our new friends have been keeping secrets from us." Optimus narrowed his optics slightly. Just what were they hiding that was so important?

**Los Santos, San Andreas**

Michael slammed his foot on the brake as soon as he was in his drive way. He became enraged when he saw Merryweather vehicles. He got out the car with Trevor and Franklin behind him.

"Fucking A!" Michael screamed as he ran in his house.

"MICHAEL!"

Michael growled when he heard Amanda's scream. He ran to where he heard the scream and saw that a guy had her pinned against a wall. He aimed his Assault rifle at the guy's head before firing. Amanda screamed in fear as she stepped back from the dead body. Michael ran up to her and asked, "Where's Tracey and Jimmy?"

"They're both in Tracey's room. They're got them in there!" Amanda exclaimed.

Trevor pushed past the two before bursting the door to Tracey's room open. The Merryweather soldier became hesitant when he saw the enraged look on Trevor's face. That was all he saw before Trevor blew his brains out.

"Uncle T!" Jimmy exclaimed in surprise.

"Thank God!" Tracey yelled.

Michael ushered Amanda in the room and told his wife and children, "Alright, stay here. We'll deal with these motherfuckers."

"Be careful." Amanda pleaded.

Michael smirked slightly. "Trust me babe. With Trevor and Franklin here with me, Merryweather won't know what hit them."

"That's the Michael Townley I know!" Trevor grinned, using Michael's old last name.

Michael shook his head before running out of the room with Trevor right behind him. They both took cover behind the walls with Franklin already doing the same.

"How many dudes in this private army?!" Franklin exclaimed as he shot at Merryweather soldiers.

"Fucking Merryweather." Michael snarled. "You'll regret coming in to my home again!"

"Useless pricks." Trevor grumbled. "I wish I had my RPG."

"What are you trying to do you crazy motherfucker? Blow my house up?!" Michael demanded.

"I'm sure the FIB will provide you with another house. Just like they did when you faked your death up in North Yankton." Trevor rolled his eyes.

Michael winced. Trevor always reminded him of what went down in North Yankton nine years ago. He might have forgiven him about lying about Brad's death, but that didn't mean he didn't still remind him whenever he could.

"Don't y'all two bitches start bitching now!" Franklin yelled.

When no more soldiers came up the stairs, Michael and Franklin went downstairs while Trevor stayed upstairs to watch Michael's family. Michael and Franklin were almost down stairs when they Merryweather started shooting at them. The two criminals immediately took cover.

"How many of you pricks are there?" Michael sneered.

It didn't take long for Michael and Franklin to kill the rest of the Merryweather soldiers. The two headed back upstairs and met up with Trevor, Amanda, Tracey, and Jimmy.

"Alright." Michael sighed. "Amanda, Tracey, Jimmy, you might want to pack some stuff. We're going to Jasper, Nevada."

"Michael, are you out your mind nigga?!" Franklin exclaimed. "Government secret should've sent off some bells in your head."

"Government secret?" Amanda demanded. "Michael, what's going on?"

Michael sighed. "It's a long story. One that I can't tell. I can just bring you back with us and show you."

Trevor and Franklin face palmed. They knew that Michael was only concerned for his family, but getting them involved with the Autobots wasn't exactly the best way to keep them out of trouble.

* * *

"Holy shit..." Jimmy trailed off as he stared around the Autobot base.

"Great. More humans." Ratchet grumbled.

"Watch it Ratchet. This is my family you're talking to." Michael warned.

"De Santa family," Trevor smirked. "Let me introduce you to the Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Jack, Miko, and Raf!"

Amanda glared at Michael. "I thought I told you to be careful?"

Michael chuckled nervously while looking anywhere except his wife. He then looked at Optimus. "You don't happen to have any extra rooms, do you Prime?"

"We do." Optimus nodded. "But I would like to ask you a question Michael."

"Shoot." Michael said.

"How did you get involved with Merryweather?" Optimus asked.

Michael, Franklin, and Trevor glanced at each other. Why, of all the questions he could ask, did he ask that?

"Well?" Ratchet narrowed his optics.

"Well, you see..." Michael stuttered helplessly before Franklin saved him.

"Devin Weston!" Franklin exclaimed, getting all eyes and optics on him. "He's this car thief. We don't get along so well. And, well, he kind of got Merryweather on his side so yeah."

"What are you doing with a car thief?" Raf asked.

Michael smiled sheepishly. "He, uh, offered me a chance to meet my favorite movie producer, Solomon Richard. Solomon made me his executive producer."

"Yeah, and he owes Franklin and I some money." Trevor added.

"So you stole cars because he offered you your dream jobs?" Arcee summed up.

"Yeah, pretty much. Now, he wants our heads and we want his. It's pretty simple if you think about it." Franklin shrugged.

"That's so cool!" Miko exclaimed, making everyone look at her in disbelief.

"It is?" Michael asked in confusion.

"Of course! Your life is basically one huge adventure!" Miko grinned.

Trevor looked up at Miko and grinned. "We'll get along just fine."

"Oh God, it's like watching two Trevors. The only difference is one's crazy and the other's not." Michael smirked.

"What did you say you fat fuck?" Trevor asked.

"What did you say you crazy psycho?" Michael retorted.

"HEY!" Franklin yelled, stepping between the two men. "Didn't I say earlier no fighting?!"

"Fine." Trevor and Michael grumbled.

"Hey let's look on the bright side." Franklin said. "We don't have to deal with Martin Madrazo again."

"Ah yes. The Mexican psycho." Michael sighed. "So many memories with that crazy asshole."

"Yeah, and so many memories with his wife Patricia." Trevor sighed fondly, making Franklin and Michael look at him strangely.

Amanda sighed. "I thought all the crazy things in my life were done."

"Look on the bright side babe." Michael smiled as he wrapped an arm around his wife. "You're not the only one whose life is crazy."

**And that is the end of another awesome chapter of Criminals Meet Autobots. Next chapter is Loose Cannon and we'll finally be able to get on with the actual show. Now I want to ask you guys something. Should I bring in Lester and Lamar back in? I think it would be very entertaining with Lamar in on the secret and Lester is a computer genius. So just tell me and I'll make it happen. Please review and until next time, I'm out.**


	5. Loose Cannon

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another awesome chapter of Criminals Meet Autobots. Updates will become slower again because the snow is starting to melt down here and I might just have to start going to school again. Oh well, it was good while it lasted.**

**Trevor: Don't we know it.**

Michael, Trevor, and Franklin rode in silence on their way to the Autobot Base. The three criminals had went to the nearest Auto Shop they could find and upgraded their new Camry.

"This thing purrs like a kitten." Michael smirked.

"It reminds me of my beautiful truck." Trevor sighed fondly before remembering something. "SHIT! Drive faster Mikey! We've gotta get to base."

"Jesus Trevor, what now?" Michael asked.

"My beautiful truck is in Los Santos in your fucking yard." Trevor answered.

"You'll get it this weekend." Michael groaned.

Franklin shook his head and said, "Remind me again how you two are friends."

"It's a complicated relationship." Trevor and Michael chorused.

Franklin sighed. How he wished he was back in Los Santos, not with these two fools. Michael drove the car in to the Autobot Base. When he parked the car and they got out, they were shocked when they saw a new 'Bot.

"Ow! Take it easy doc. I need that arm." Wheeljack said.

"Hold still and maybe you'll keep it." Ratchet retorted.

"Uh...I hate to interrupt, but who the hell are you?" Trevor asked, not hating to interrupt at all.

"Who do you think you're talking to fleshy?" Wheeljack asked.

Michael hurried to jump in because he didn't want Trevor putting a bullet in a giant robot. "What he means is who are you? Sorry about him, he's a little impulsive."

"The name's Wheeljack." Wheeljack said before turning to Optimus. "Look, commander, apologies for the fireworks. Won't happen again. But I've tracked Dreadwing across a hundred light years of space."

"I thought you were roaming the galaxaies. You know, looking for Autobot refugees." Bulkhead said, confused.

"I was." Wheeljack stated. "Until I found one. A Wrecker."

"Who?" Bulkhead asked excitedly.

"Uh...I hate to interrupt again, but can someone fill in the confused humans on what the hell you're talking about?" Trevor raised an eyebrow.

"Trevor!" Michael and Franklin exclaimed.

Wheeljack ignored the humans and said, "Seaspray."

Bulkhead laughed. "HA! How is old barnacle butt?"

"Not so good Bulk. Blown to bits actually." Wheeljack said darkly, making Michael, Franklin, and Trevor quiet down. The three criminals have had their fair share of mourning loved ones so they knew what it felt like.

"What? No." Bulkhead stepped back in surprise.

"Dreadwing." Optimus said darkly.

"I haven't even met the guy and I want to kill him." Trevor commented.

"Jesus, Trevor just shut up." Michael said exasperated.

"My flyer, Jackhammer, picked up Seaspray's signal a couple of light years from the Darith. We made contact and arranged a rendezvous in the Dramadon system. But Dreadwing must've intercepted the transmission because he got to Seaspray first. A proximity bomb. It was supposed to take us both out. Guess I should be glad the Jackhammer can take a punch. I picked up Dreadwing's ion trail and chased him through a dozen solar systems before finally catching up with him. And he led me right back to this marble. Some coincidence, huh?" Wheeljack finished telling his story.

"I know of this Dreadwing." Optimus said. "He was captain of a seeker armada and, as such, like his twin Skyquake fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause."

"So I'm going on a longshot and guessing this motherfucker came here to pay allegiance to Megatron?" Franklin asked, to which Optimus nodded.

Wheeljack stood up and said, "Well I hope he's enjoying the visit. It's going to be his last."

"Wheeljack, this planet is heavily inhabited. Any strike we make against the Decepticons must be carefully measured." Optimus warned.

"Kind of like something we do for a living." Trevor whispered to Michael, to which the older man stepped on Trevor's foot.

"As a team." Optimus continued. "Lest we endanger the human population."

"Are you suggesting we sit back and do nothing?" Wheeljack demanded.

"YOU! Loose cannon!"

Everyone turned towards Fowler as he said, "Your cowboy antics almost blew our cover."

"Cover?" Wheeljack asked confused.

"We're robots in disguise 'Jackie. You need an Earth-based vehicle mode outside of here." Bulkhead explained.

"That spaceship you shot down? Not Earth-based! I had to jump through some big hoops to get it hauled out of plain sight." Fowler said angrily. "You need to keep a tighter leash on your people Prime."

"Tighter leash?" Wheeljack sneered. "Let me clarify tiny." He walked over to Fowler.

"Jackie..." Bulkhead warned.

"This will be entertaining." Trevor grinned slightly, despite being punched in the shoulder by Michael.

"I'm not one of Optimus Prime's people." Wheeljack told Fowler before storming off.

"I'll talk to him." Bulkhead said as he walked off. He then stopped and turned to Optimus. "Uh...with your permission."

"Of course." Optimus nodded.

"So, the new guy has a problem with authority?" Amanda questioned.

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead served together in the Wreckers." Optimus explained. "A combat unit that operated outside the normal chain of command."

"Black Ops." Fowler grumbled.

"They accepted missions no one else would." Optimus said sadly. "And many of them did not come back."

That struck a chord for Michael and Trevor. At the same time both of them thought about Brad. While he was a pain in the ass at times, they were a team and because of Michael's stunt back in North Yankton, and Dave having bad aim, he was killed and buried instead of Michael.

"Brings up memories doesn't it Mikey?" Trevor asked quietly.

"Yeah. Yeah, it sure does T." Michael sighed.

"Well?"

Michael and Trevor looked over to Franklin when he said that. The former gangbanger was standing at the entrance to the base waiting on them.

"I know from the look on y'all faces that one of you was going to follow Wheeljack. We might as well go on ahead and get it over with." Franklin sighed.

Michael and Trevor smirked and said, "Don't I know it."

Franklin shook his head with a grin and walked towards the entrance. Michael and Trevor followed him. They walked outside since they didn't want the Autobots to know they were gone. After finally figuring out a way to get to the stop of the base, the three took cover behind a rock while listening to Bulkhead and Wheeljack.

"Jackie, even if weren't for the humans we couldn't take on the 'Cons right now. We're outnumbered." Bulkhead said.

"Roadbuster, Pyro, Impactor, Rodarstorm, Seaspray, all dust." Wheeljack said bitterly.

"That's what I'm talking about. Wreckers are Autobots, they're just aren't many of us left." Bulkhead stated. "But if we get behind Optimus, we have a chance to end this, once and for all."

"Guys like Optimus...they talk a good game, but when you're in the scrap, they don't want to get their hands dirty." Wheeljack scoffed.

"Woah, you don't know Optimus like I do." Bulkhead protested. "Being a Wrecker meant everything to me, but I left that behind."

"Because Prime was the real thing, blah, blah, blah." Wheeljack rolled his optics.

Trevor snickered and whispered, "I like this guy."

Michael sighed. Great, just what he needed. When Trevor likes somebody, 9 times out of 10 it's never good. A beeping noise was heard from inside Wheeljack's ship. Trevor smirked and ran inside the ship before ducking back in to cover. Michael and Franklin shared a look and followed the psycho criminal.

_"Wheeljack, I know you're out there listening. I have a proposition for you."_

"Is that...?" Bulkhead trailed off.

"Dreadwing." Wheeljack growled.

_"Meet me at these coordinates. If you have the spark." Dreadwing challenged._

"I'll see you there 'Con. Just to watch you fry." Wheeljack smirked.

"Jackie, it's a trap." Bulkhead warned.

"I know." Wheeljack said. "But when has that ever stopped me?" He pressed a couple buttons to power up the Jackhammer. He asked Bulkhead, "You coming with?"

Bulkhead sighed before sitting down. He said, "At least let me call for backup."

"You know Wreckers don't call for backup." Wheeljack smirked.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack grinned before saying, "They call for cleanup!"

When the Jackhammer flew off, Michael, Trevor, and Franklin realized some things.

One: They were still in the ship.

Two: The ship was in the air.

Three: If they jumped, they would get killed.

Four: Wheeljack and Bulkhead were going to meet a Decepticon.

Five: They were royally screwed.

"Oh shit." Michael groaned quietly.

"Might as well come out. Good thing we all have pistols on us." Franklin commented.

"Hey 'Jackie! Bulk! How you doing?" Trevor grinned as he stepped out from behind the crate.

Wheeljack and Bulkhead turned around quickly upon hearing him. Bulkhead's jaw dropped as he asked, "Trevor?!"

"And Michael, and Franklin." Trevor smirked as Michael and Franklin came to stand beside him.

Michael sighed. "I chose the wrong damn day to wake up and come with these two."

"Don't blame me homie." Franklin raised his hands in defense.

"So, mind telling me your names fleshy?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'm Michael, that's Franklin, and the psycho lunatic that brought us in your ship is Trevor." Michael said.

Wheeljack nodded and continued flying his ship. Michael and Franklin sat down while Trevor walked around the ship, looking at everything he saw. He stumbled upon a datapad and he grinned before tapping it. He nearly choked on his own spit when he saw the picture on it. It was Wheeljack and a cute looking femme. They were smiling while Wheeljack had his arm wrapped around her and the femme had her arm around his waist. Trevor did the only logical thing he could think of.

"Is this your girlfriend?" He blurted.

Michael and Franklin stared at him in shock, Bulkhead started laughing, and Wheeljack?

Well his face was as red as Cupid's arrow.

"Um..." Wheeljack trailed off. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

"Of course not." Trevor deadpanned.

Wheeljack sighed. "Okay, yes, that's my girl."

"Man, shit, you're lucky. I may not be a giant robot but even I can tell she's beautiful." Michael smiled.

"Yeah." Wheeljack smiled fondly. He then gained a sad look on his face. "Now, if only I could find her. I wish I'd bonded with her. That way I'd know if she was still alive, or if she was nearby or _something_ to tell me anything about her."

"You know, you're talking so fondly of her. Why don't you tell us her name?" Franklin asked. He was curious to know this sweetheat's name, and he was anxious to get off the topic of girls. It just brought back memories of Tanisha.

"Her name's Shadow." Wheeljack smiled. "Shadowstalker."

"How'd you win her back anyway? I thought you two broke up after you joined the Wreckers." Bulkhead said.

"We did." Wheeljack smirked. "But two weeks didn't even past before we wanted each other back."

_"If only me and Tanisha were like that." _Franklin thought sadly.

Wheeljack landed the Jackhammer and announced, "We're here. Michael, Franklin, Trevor, stay in this fragging ship. I don't wanna hear Prime's mouth."

The three criminals nodded. Wheeljack and Bulkhead got off the ship and walked off to meet Dreadwing. Trevor smirked and said, "Oh, if only they knew." He pulled out his Combat pistol and ran after the two Cybertronians.

"Trevor, wait!" Michael yelled. "T!"

"Man, shit, we can forget about him coming back." Franklin said as he pulled of his SNS pistol. "We might as well go after him."

Michael sighed and pulled out his regular pistol. "I'm getting too old for this."

Michael and Franklin ran out the ship. They were both praying that Optimus wouldn't come looking for them. They would be in big trouble if that happened.

"Glad you joined the party." Trevor said sarcastically as they met up with him.

"What were you thinking T?" Michael demanded. "Don't you know you could get blown to bits?"

Trevor shrugged and said casually, "Not the first time."

Okay, Michael would give him that. But heists and a giant alien robot were two different things. He only sighed and shook his head.

"I'm going to take a guess and say the big ass 'Con right there is Dreadwing." Franklin said, as he pointed to the clearing where Wheeljack and Dreadwing were standing.

"Where's Bulk?" Trevor questioned.

"We'll figure out later." Michael said.

"I wasn't certain you'd come." Dreadwing admitted, bring their attention to him.

"I don't like unfinished business." Wheeljack smirked as he held a hand over his grenade.

Dreadwing and Wheeljack stared at each other until they both threw their respective explosives at each other. The bombs collided and pushed both of them back. Wheeljack used the smoke as cover and ran towards Dreadwing. His battle mask was over his face and his swords were unsheathed. Wheeljack cried out as he jumped from the smoke and tried to hit Dreadwing. The blue seeker dodged and ran.

"Coward." Trevor hissed as he ran after the two.

"T!" Michael yelled, but it was no use. He was already sliding down the cliff after the two Cybertronians.

"Shit, man, remind me why we came?" Franklin groaned.

"Because Trevor just can't go a day without beating the shit out of somebody or annoying the hell out of somebody." Michael smirked slightly before running after Trevor. Franklin was right behind him.

The three criminals watched as Wheeljack dodged all the bombs Dreadwing had placed through the canyon they were running through. Michael, Trevor, and Franklin had to be a bit more careful. They didn't want to be squished. Finally Wheeljack had chased Dreadwing in to a dead end.

"If you're thinking about flying out of here..." Wheeljack trailed off.

"Think again." Bulkhead finished from up top the cliff.

"Wheeljack is a fucking genius." Trevor stated.

Dreadwing only stared at them before smirking. Trevor watched as Wheeljack seemed to visibly pale as he looked up at the bomb placed under Bulk.

"Bulkhead!" Wheeljack yelled.

It was too late. The bomb went off and Bulkhead screamed as the cliff collapsed from under him. Dreadwing transformed and flew up to the top of the cliff before transforming and watching as Wheeljack and Bulkhead were buried under a pile of rocks.

"That bastard." Michael whispered.

"Oh, I'm going to put a bullet in his fucking eye." Trevor growled as he went to stand up.

"Hold on." Franklin said. "We've got to think. Us against a thirty foot tall robot? I think we all can imagine the outcome."

"Well it's not like we can call Prime." Michael said. "We'd be skinned alive. Or get a lecture."

"Lecture sounds likely coming from Boss Bot." Franklin said.

"Excuse me but while you two are chatting it up, the 'Con is getting away with Bulk!" Trevor exclaimed.

"How can he fly off with that big guy?" Michael asked in disbelief. "No offense to Bulk, that is."

"I don't know, but come on. The least we can do to help is try to get some of these rocks off 'Jackie." Franklin said as he walked over to a buried Wheeljack.

"At least someone has come up with a magnificent idea." Trevor grinned. "No thanks to you Mikey."

Michael sighed. He didn't feel like arguing with Trevor.

"Let's just get to work." Michael said.

"I will assist you."

"Oh shit!" Franklin jumped. Michael and Trevor only smiled.

"Hey Prime. Glad you could make it." Michael said.

Optimus only nodded and said, "I suggest that we should get these rocks off Wheeljack."

"Good idea." Trevor said sarcastically as he went to start picking rocks up.

The four managed to pick the majority of the rocks off of Wheeljack when the Wrecker started to regain consciousness. He grunted, trying to push the rest of the rocks off him and he was grateful when the rock that was keeping him down came off.

"Took you long enough Bulk." Wheeljack said, not seeing Franklin, Michael, and Trevor trying to tell him to shut up. "Don't tell me riding with Prime has made you..." He saw Optimus standing over him. "Soft."

"This is why you listen to people when they're trying to tell you to be quiet homie." Franklin said as Optimus helped Wheeljack to stand.

"If you will not take orders from me, that is one thing." Optimus said. "But when you place one of my Autobots in danger..."

"With all due respect sir, Bulkhead knew the risk. Every wrecker does. I'm sure he's just somewhere in this rubble." Wheeljack stated.

"About that..." Michael chuckled nervously.

"_Optimus, Bulkhead's signal has moved from your current position." Ratchet said._

Trevor summed up everyone's thoughts in two words. "Oh shit."

Wheeljack started to walk off when he turned back around to Optimus. "You coming with?"

"This'll be interesting." Michael sighed.

"Michael, Trevor, Franklin, you will return to base." Optimus said.

"With all due respect sir, these three know what they're dealing with. Let them come. They'll surprise you." Wheeljack spoke up for them surprisingly.

Optimus seemed hesitant, but he finally said, "If Dreadwing approaches, you three are to retreat back to Wheeljack's ship. Am I understood?"

"You got it." Franklin said.

Later on they were all squished in Wheeljack's ship. Franklin felt sorry for Optimus. The big guy had to bend down just to fit inside.

"You and Bulkhead share quite a history, yet you prefer to work alone." Optimus said.

"The Wreckers scattered a long time ago. And alones probably a lot less complicated." Wheeljack replied. "Besides, there was something in space I was looking for. Something I need."

Michael, Franklin, and Trevor knew that something was actually someone. And that someone was his girlfriend. Franklin knew all too well what it was like to lose the person you love.

_"Tanisha." Franklin thought sadly. "Won't you please take me back?"_

Wheeljack started to land the ship, and he took out an energon scanner. He turned to the three criminals in his ship and said, "It would be a waste of time to tell you to stay here wouldn't it?"

"You've learned so much in our short time together." Trevor smirked.

Wheeljack rolled his optics and walked out of the ship with Optimus right behind him. Michael, Trevor, and Franklin took out their respective pistol and walked after them. Optimus deployed his blasters.

"We are close to population. Remember..." Optimus was cut off.

"Blasters and fuel pumps don't mix." Wheeljack deadpanned.

Trevor chuckled at that but he shut up and simply smirked when he saw the look Michael was giving him. It was the familiar 'shut up before I put a bullet in your ass' look.

"Our boy's just up ahead." Wheeljack said as they turned a corner. When they did, they reared back in surprise.

"Hey guys." Bulkhead said nervously. They couldn't blame him since a bomb was strapped to his chest.

"Scrap." Wheeljack summed up everyone's thoughts in that one word. "You really got yourself in a heap of scrap this time partner." He walked up to Bulkhead.

"Stay back 'Jackie." Bulkhead immediately said.

"Better get to work." Wheeljack ignored him.

"Have you defused one of these before?" Optimus asked.

"Fail safes, dummy weeds, booby-traps." Wheeljack answered. "It's a work of art."

"Something tells me that's not good." Michael said.

"Jackie, if you don't abort, we're both gonna need cleanup." Bulkhead said.

"Trying to focus here Bulk." Wheeljack said.

Bulkhead shook his head and was about to say something when he looked up. "Where's Optimus?"

"Like I told you, when the scrap hits the fan blades, the generals are the first to bail." Wheeljack scoffed.

"No. Not Optimus." Bulkhead protested.

"Sounds like you speak from experience." Trevor said.

"It's personal." Wheeljack replied.

Bulkhead was getting more nervous by the second. The bomb was starting to tick faster, and he didn't want to blow up Wheeljack and the humans.

"Jackie, you need to go already." Bulkhead pleaded.

"I didn't leave you on Sandecan, and I'm not leaving you here." Wheeljack responded.

"Face it. There's only one 'Bot who can defuse this thing, and his name's Dreadwing." Bulkhead said.

Franklin heard blaster fire, and said, "Seems like Boss Bot had a plan after all."

"Blaster fires getting closer. Seems as if the commander..." Wheeljack was cut off.

Bulkhead punched Wheeljack and broke free of his restraints. He said, "Sorry 'Jackie. It's cause I love you." He ran off.

"Bulkhead, wait!" Michael yelled, but the former Wrecker was already gone.

Wheeljack grumbled many curses under his breath before running after his friend. Michael, Franklin, and Trevor followed along, while thinking that Dave and Steve were going to murder them when this was over.

"Bulk's probably going to go to the water so it'll lessen the damage of the explosion." Michael said.

"How would you know anything about explosions?" Wheeljack asked.

"It's personal." Michael smirked.

They turned a corner and saw Bulkhead running towards the water. Wheeljack ran faster and slid in front of Bulkhead while saying, "Bulk, wait!"

"Out of my way!" was his response from Bulkhead.

Wheeljack struggled to push Bulkhead back as the green Autobot was much larger than him.

"Will you listen to me Bulk?" Wheeljack grunted.

Bulkhead only continued running and Trevor yelled, "Damn you! Listen to him will you?"

"You were right. Dreadwing's the only one who knows how to defuse it!" Wheeljack yelled. "And Optimus knows it too."

That got Bulkhead to stop and they all turned towards Optimus who was climbing up a structure to sneak up on Dreadwing. Said seeker came walking out a couple seconds later. Dreadwing looked around and he didn't have time to say anything before Optimus jumped down and landed the crane on Dreadwing. Trevor collapsed in laughter and he had to let go of the pistol before he accidently pulled the trigger. Trevor can do some weird things when he laughs hard.

"Dreadwing, defuse the bomb or fall victim to your own device." Optimus commanded.

The bomb started to beep faster and Bulkhead couldn't keep still. Michael, Trevor, and Franklin got ready in case they had to leg it. They did not want to die this young.

"I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother." Dreadwing said.

"What the hell?" Trevor asked.

"Trevor, shut up." Michael said immediately.

"Then we will in turn gladly join the Allspark with our brother." Optimus declared.

"And with you. You'll never shake us." Wheeljack smirked.

The bomb started ticking faster. Bulkhead gritted his denta together. He was not about to show fear in front of a 'Con. Even if he was scared out of his wits.

"Very well." Dreadwing finally said.

Wheeljack and Optimus took the crane off of him and he stood up him. Dreadwing walked over to Bulkhead and pulled the blue wire just as it was about to go off.

"That was it?" Michael asked in disbelief as Bulkhead sighed with relief.

They didn't notice Dreadwing as he pressed a button on his phone like device. Bombs that he'd set around the compound went off and soon the whole place was on fire. Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Optimus, Trevor, Michael, and Franklin turned around just as Dreadwing transformed and flew off. Trevor tried putting a bullet or two in him, but it didn't do much damage.

"Tell me, what is a bullet going to do to a giant robot?" Michael couldn't help but ask.

"It's all about trying Mikey." Trevor smirked. "All about trying."

"So, who do we call for cleanup?" Wheeljack asked as he looked at the damage.

Franklin sighed. "Agent Fowler's going to have a field day with this."

"Screw Fowler. Dave and Steve are going to be up our ass about this." Michael said.

* * *

Back at base, everything was back to normal. Well as normal as it can get when Dave and Steve were starting to give Trevor a run for his money on anger issues.

"What the hell did I tell you?! Trouble comes right to their doorstep!" Steve yelled.

"Hey, at least we didn't get killed." Michael said.

"Or get any of the 'Bots killed." Franklin added.

"Exactly, my good friends." Trevor grinned.

Wheeljack walked up to Optimus, and they quieted down when he said, "Look, commander, I just wanted to say that it was an honor watching you work. Maybe I had the wrong idea about you."

"And it would seem that you place a greater value on community then you otherwise let on." Optimus smiled slightly as he held out a servo.

"Woah, let's not jump the gun here." Wheeljack immediately said.

Bulkhead smacked him on the back, making Wheeljack nearly fall. "Oh come on 'Jackie. If you leave you'll probably only wind up coming right back again."

"All that wasted fuel, and energon is in short supply." Arcee added.

Bumblebee buzzed in agreement. Trevor, Michael, and Franklin wished they could understand him. Dave and Steve, however, were used to it.

"Then again, we do have limited space." Ratchet said.

"Not sure if I'm ready to give up my freedom just yet." Wheeljack smirked. "Maybe I could do some exploring, see if this rock suits me."

"No offense to the Jackhammer, but you need an Earth-based vehicle mode outside of here." Bulkhead said.

"That's where our surprise comes in." Arcee smirked.

Wheeljack looked confused. That was, until black slender arms wrapped around his neck and a female voice said, "You haven't forgotten about me have you?"

Wheeljack stood stock still. His jaw dropped as he slowly turned around and standing there, in all her glory, was Shadow.

"You're..." Wheeljack couldn't speak. He was still in shock.

"Come on Wheeljack. What? Cat got your tongue?" Shadow teased him.

Trevor started laughing hysterically and he choked out, "God, I like her already!"

"Shadow..." Wheeljack whispered before a silly grin broke out on his face as he yelled, "Shadow!" He ran up to her and hugged her while swinging her around.

Shadow laughed. "Primus, you missed me didn't you?"

"You have no idea." Wheeljack said as he kissed her.

Trevor started laughing even harder. Michael just wrapped an arm around Amanda and smiled. Franklin, however, was painfully reminded of Tanisha. But he didn't want to spoil the mood so he kept quiet.

"Now, about that vehicle form." Wheeljack smirked.

Shadow grinned at him and said, "I have the perfect one for you."

"You'll come travel with me right?" Wheeljack asked.

"We just got back together. Of course I'm coming with you." Shadow said with a smile.

Trevor was still laughing hard. Michael shook his head and asked, "Trevor, what is so funny?"

Trevor only gasped for air since he was laughing so hard. Wheeljack looked around him and smiled slightly. It looks like he's finally staying on Earth after all.

**And that is the end of this awesome chapter! Yes, Wheeljack and Shadow are together in this story. I thought it would be funny to see how Trevor would react to them. Next chapter, we get to see what's going on back in Los Santos with Lester and Lamar. It should be interesting. Until next time, I'm out!**


	6. And Two More Fools Arrive

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another awesome chapter of Criminals Meet Autobots. We're starting off with Lamar and Lester, and we'll see how it goes from there.**

**Lamar: Alright nigga! I'm back in the story!**

**Franklin: Oh shit no.**

Lester jumped as Lamar slammed the door to his room open and yelled, "Lester or whatever your name is!"

"It's Lester. Jesus, you scared me half to death." Lester sighed.

"Well, what's the plan?" Lamar asked.

Lester was confused. "What plan?"

"Franklin, and them two old dudes have been in Jasper a long time. I wonder what's happened to them..." Lamar trailed off sarcastically.

"I'm sure they're fine Lamar." Lester shook his head. "Besides, Trevor's there. They are well protected."

"Think about what you just said." Lamar told him.

Lester thought about it before it hit him. Trevor fucking Phillips was there. Oh shit, that was never good.

"Shit." Lester swore.

"Now you see my point homie." Lamar smirked. "Now, are we heading to Jasper or what?"

Lester thought about it before saying, "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to check on them."

Lamar cracked his knuckles and asked, "Well then, when the fuck are we going?"

Lester was already beginning to regret his decision.

* * *

"Hello my good friends!" Trevor yelled as he walked in to the main room.

Everyone turned to him. Michael and Franklin walked down to meet him.

"You will not believe what Lester just told me. It's great news!" Trevor grinned.

"When you say that T, it's usually the opposite." Michael shook his head with a smirk. "What'd he tell you?"

"Him and Lamar are going to visit! Isn't that great?" Trevor grinned.

Michael and Franklin paled and screamed, "NO!"

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you?!" Franklin exclaimed. "Lester's fine, but if Lamar finds out about the 'Bots then we might as well just sign our death warrants."

"No, Lester is not okay. He's too curious for his own good!" Michael yelled, but then he thought about something. "Well then again, he can help with the computers."

"And Lamar?" Bulkhead questioned.

"That nigga need to stay his ass in Los Santos. He's too trigger happy." Franklin shook his head.

Just then, Franklin's phone rang. He answered it and said, "Hello?"

_"Hey, my nigga, my nigga!"_

Franklin smirked slightly before saying, "What do you want? Crazy ass nigga."

_"Now, my nigga...why do you treat me like this?" Lamar asked._

"How about because you're crazy as hell?" Franklin retorted.

_Lamar laughed as he said, "So, you heard the news homie? This motherfucker is coming to visit."_

Franklin once again paled at the possibility of Lamar finding out about the Autobots. He said, "Why?"

_"You don't need to worry about that 'till I get there homie." _

That was never good. Franklin resisted to urge to face palm as he said, "Listen homie, I've got to go."

_"Alright FC." _

With that, Lamar hung up the phone. Franklin groaned and said, "I've got a bad feeling things are about to get more complicated."

"With Lamar and Lester coming, how can they not?" Michael pinched the bridge of his nose while trying to hold in the stream of curses that wanted to fly out his mouth. Raf was here and he didn't want him to hear.

"I can think of a lot of ways." Trevor drawled sarcastically.

"Not the time for sarcasm T." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Um, I hate to break up the conversation, but who is Lamar and Lester?" Arcee asked.

"Lester is an old buddy of mine and Trevor's." Michael answered.

"Lamar's my best friend, and a royal pain in the ass." Franklin smirked.

"And they're coming to see you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Now, we've just gotta keep them busy until they leave." Michael replied.

"And hope that the Decepticons won't come out to play. But just to be on the safe side, I'm bringing my Pump Shotgun." Trevor smirked.

"I think I'll just stick with my pistol." Franklin said.

Michael shrugged and said, "Better safe than sorry. I'll bring the Sniper rifle."

"What in the fuck is a sniper rifle going to do?" Trevor raised an eyebrow.

"I'll aim for the eye." Michael grinned slightly.

"If you do encounter the Decepticons, call for us immediately." Optimus crushed their hopes of engaging the 'Cons on their own.

Trevor groaned, while Michael and Franklin smirked. Trevor grumbled to himself before he walked to the Camry and got in. He looked out the window at Michael and Franklin and growled, "You coming or what?"

"Okay, okay. God T, we're coming." Michael chuckled as he got in the passenger side.

Franklin grumbled to himself before getting in the back. He said, "Guess it's time to go meet Lester and Lamar."

"Yeah, Lester just texted me. He said meet him at the mile marker." Michael said.

"Time to get this over with I guess." Franklin sighed as he leaned back in the seat. "I'm going to get a quick nap before we have to deal with Lamar's crazy ass."

"I'm with you kid. I'm so fucking with you." Michael said as he closed his eyes.

"Guess, you're leaving me unsupervised to drive." Trevor smirked as he sped out of the Autobot Base.

Michael and Franklin shot up when he said that. They sighed. With Trevor driving, sleeping is a bad option. Them meeting the 'Bots was proof of that. Soon enough, they were at the mile marker where Lamar and Lester were waiting in a Mercedes Benz.

"You balling hard nigga." Franklin whistled.

"I know right, my nigga." Lamar smirked as he and Franklin bumped shoulders.

"Um, are purple cars supposed to be following you guys?" Lester asked.

Michael, Franklin, and Trevor tensed and slowly turned around. Two vehicons in vehicle form were just sitting there, watching them.

"God and Hell both damn it." Michael hissed.

"Lester, Lamar, get in the car and drive behind us. If we speed up, you do the same." Trevor ordered.

"Who are those niggas?" Lamar asked. "I'll put a bullet in them."

"Let's just say they're not normal people." Michael chuckled nervously.

Michael, Trevor, and Franklin got back in the Camry. Franklin got to drive this time. Lamar and Lester got in to the Mercedes and waited. The vehicons turned their headlights on.

"Shit, drive!" Michael exclaimed.

Franklin slammed down on the accelerator and Lamar did the same.

"Hit you on the speakphone 'cause we rollin'!" Franklin yelled back to his friend.

Franklin and Lamar both drove off at the same time. The vehicons drove after them.

_"Who exactly are they?" Lester asked._

Michael, Trevor, and Franklin shared a look before saying, "Decepticons."

**And that is the end of this awesome chapter of Criminals Meet Autobots. Next chapter, we get to see what's going to happen. Though with these crazy fools, I think we all know the answer to that. Well until next time, I'm out!**


	7. Trevor's Surprise

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another awesome chapter of Criminals Meet Autobots. This chapter we get to see how Michael, Trevor, and Franklin take care of the situation. Though with this three fools, only God knows what will happen.**

**Michael: Hey, we're not that bad!**

**Me: If you three are crazy enough to break in to the FIB Building and rob the biggest bank in the country, then I'd say you are that bad.**

**Franklin: She's got a point.**

Franklin turned the steering wheel abruptly, and everyone in the car held the seats as they sped off the road and in to the desert.

"_Oh so we're going off-roading? Man, this shit is getting crazy!" Lamar exclaimed._

"No, I wouldn't have guessed." Franklin said sarcastically.

_"Man, don't get sarcastic on me your bitch-ass." Lamar growled._

Franklin was about to retort, but Michael screamed, "Fire in the hole!"

"My pleasure!" Trevor grinned as he fired his RPG out the window and at one of the 'Cons chasing them.

The rocket met its target and one of the Vehicons was blown to bits.

_Lamar cheered and yelled, "And there she blows!"_

_"We've still got one more so don't celebrate yet. And who are they anyway?" Lester asked._

"I think we'll let Optimus explain that." Michael chuckled.

_"Who the heck is that?" Lester asked._

Before Michael could answer, Franklin turned the car and Trevor and Michael held on for dear life as the car did a 180 spin and they were going in a different direction. Lamar matched the move perfectly and drove after them. The vehicon, however, didn't exactly person the move right and skidded a bit before driving after them.

"Damn, and I thought that was going to work too." Franklin grunted.

"Well, obviously, it didn't." Trevor replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Did I ask you homie?" Franklin retorted.

"Oh for the love of...will you please just focus on getting us out of this shit?" Michael asked exasperated. "On that note, I thought Optimus said to call for backup if something like this happened."

Franklin turned the car again and slammed down the accelerator as he said, "Well, no one's called the big man yet so I'm guessing we're handling this on our own."

"Besides Mikey, we took on the biggest bank in the country and got away with our lives. Think of this as a challenge to prove your manly might!" Trevor exclaimed.

Michael looked at him in disbelief before promptly face palming. Oh, why was he still hanging around these two? He was retired at first and then his old life flew out the window.

"Is that motherfucker still chasing us?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah, and unfortunately I'm all out of rockets." Trevor sighed.

"You brought an RPG with only one rocket in it? What kind of sense does that make?!" Michael yelled.

_"This is why we go to ammu-nation before going anywhere." Lester said._

"Shut up, Lester!' Trevor yelled.

Franklin grumbled under his breath, but he sighed in relief when a ground bridge appeared. Arcee drove out of it and went to engage the vehicon. He slammed down on the accelerator in glee and sped in to the Autobot base with Lamar right behind him.

_"Dude, what the hell are we driving in?!" Lamar exclaimed._

"Oh you'll see." Franklin smirked. He was going to enjoy this.

Franklin slowed the Camry down and he was suddenly glad for the upgrades they did to it. Lamar skidded to a stop beside him and when he didn't get out the car, Franklin walked over and opened the door. He saw Lamar staring at everything. He pulled his friend out of the car and said, "LD, come on say something."

And he said something alright. Lamar looked around at the Autobots before screaming, "HOLY SHIT!" He whirled around to face Franklin and started talking so fast it was hard to keep up. "You ugly motherfucker! I'm your nigga. Niggas supposed to tell each other everything! And I mean everything. So when a motherfucker is in a secret, if that motherfucker's name is on paper, I want my motherfucking name right there on top and next to it needs to say Lamar Davis, the head nigga in charge!"

Everyone was staring at him after his outburst, and Lamar was merely staring at Franklin alone. Franklin only stared back at his friend before he started laughing. He laughed so hard he had to lean on the Camry to keep from falling to the ground. Then Lamar did the unexpected. He started laughing alongside his friend. Everyone stared at them in confusion while the two friends laughed loudly.

"Um, do we want to know?" Michael broke the silence.

Franklin laughed and said, "If I were you, I know I wouldn't."

"So, who exactly are you?" Lester asked.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus answered. "Otherwise known as Autobots."

"And I'm going to take a guess and say these 'Cons are the bad guys? Or whatever FC called them." Lamar smirked.

"Decepticons." Franklin shook his head.

"The Decepticons are our enemies." Ratchet said. "We've been in a war with them for eons."

"Eons?" Lester asked.

"Years." Michael clarified. "A lot of years."

"I won't even try to guess how old you guys are." Lamar shook his head.

Franklin face palmed and said, "You're in a base full of giant robots and that's what you said? LD, I thought you were smarter than this."

"And I thought you were trying to lay low Mr. I'm a Professional." Lamar retorted.

"Professional?" Ratchet asked. "Professional at what?"

Michael quickly searched for an excuse and said, "Professional's in stock markets. That's how we get a lot of money." He praised himself mentally for not stuttering.

"That's right. And I usually help them choose which stocks." Lester added.

Well, it was a half lie since they did use the stock markets, but most of their money came from their robberies. Of course, they weren't about to say that. Thankfully, Lamar got the hint that the Autobots didn't exactly know of their real work.

"So, what do we do now?" Franklin asked.

"Now, my friend." Trevor smirked, making everyone suddenly fearful. "We cause a bit of trouble."

"Um T, what kind of trouble?" Michael gulped.

Trevor's smirk grew even wider. "Frank, Lester, Lamar, Mikey, pack up. I'm going to show you one of my favorite hotspots in Vegas. If it's okay with our Autobot friends of course."

"As long as you stay out of Decepticon trouble, I do not see any trouble in you leaving for a few days." Optimus nodded.

Trevor's smirk grew even wider. "Excellent. Now, let's pack up boys. The hotspot awaits."

The four other criminals knew exactly what the hotspot was. It was a code word when they were in public. The hotspot wasn't a hangout, or even a club.

It was a heist. They were performing another heist.

"Um T..." Michael didn't exactly know what to say without revealing anything sensitive to the Autobots.

"Aww, come on Mikey! It'll be fun! We've did it before! What's one more time going to hurt? For old times sake?" Trevor grinned as he swung an arm around his best friend.

Michael gave him a look, but he knew if he didn't go then Trevor would get in to more trouble than before. He was the only one that could handle the psycho during heist. "Alright T, I guess."

"Great!" Trevor grinned as he began to imagine the outcome.

**I think we all know the outcome. And with Lamar in on the heist this time, well, let's just say it will be even more crazier than before. *smirks* You didn't actually think there would just be one heist in a Grand Theft Auto crossover did you? Oh no, that wouldn't even be normal. And since they're going to Vegas, I think we all know what they're going to rob. If you don't, you'll find out soon. Until next time, I'm out!**


End file.
